Patógeno Oportunista
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: AU. Todoroki tiene un examen final que está por llegar y no lo deja respirar en paz. Bakugou, por su parte, está casi convencido de que un tiempito más sin "acción" no lo va a matar. O eso quiere creer. [TodoBaku] Oneshot. Para Janet Cab.


**Disclaimer:** _Boku no Hero Academia_ es perfección total y pertenece a Horikoshi.

 **Dedicatoria:** A **_Janet Cab_** , porque es mi chica y es genial, y soy la peor para animar a la gente, pero de verdad que me esforcé c:

 **Antes de empezar:**

-Esto es un _AU_ _del mundo real (?_ _universitario_ , así que nada de quirks ni escuela de héroes, y es el primero que intento con este fandom, así que se aceptan las críticas. Todoroki estudia _medicina_ y Bakugou, ciencias contables (como que es muy inteligente con las matemáticas y esas cosas).

* * *

Esto está beteado por la _genialosa_ **Kaith Jackson**. MIL GRACIAS a ella por soportar mis tonterías y ser tan atenta c:

* * *

 **Patógeno Oportunista**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando se _ofreció_ a ayudarlo con el estudio durante todo el fin de semana, Katsuki de verdad, pero _de verdad_ que no creyó que iba a acabar así de molido como se encuentra para el domingo, apenas alrededor de las nueve de la noche.

Empieza a preguntarse cómo carajos ha hecho Todoroki para aguantar tres larguísimos años de tan infinita lectura. Porque sí, a Katsuki se le hace que debe haber sido jodidamente extenso todo. Es decir, aquellos para nada simpáticos libracos (que parecen estar escritos en cualquier otro idioma menos el suyo, y que, joder, _"ni siquiera tienen una maldita imagen entendible, Shouto, porque miro estas cosas punteadas y coloreadas de acá, y todavía no le encuentro el puto sentido a todo esto"_ ) no merecen ser leídos ni dos horas seguidas, a su criterio, y, de hecho, no cree que haya mente que pueda concentrarse en ello durante todo ese tiempo.

—Vamos a repasar un poco, ¿vale?

—Ya no puedo más, por la puta madre.

Al principio, cuando el semestre inició, juró que iba a hacer todo lo humanamente posible por soportar el hecho de que ya no iba a poder pasar tanto tiempo junto a Todoroki, porque ya le habían advertido que ese año iba a ser aún más pesado y cargado que los anteriores. Y cree estar seguro de que no ha creado demasiados problemas en relación a ello.

No. Se ha comportado genial. Y eso de por sí es una rareza en él.

Bueno, también tiene que admitir que, alguna que otra mañana, ha hecho malabares en su mente para no irrumpir en el vestidor del apartamento que comparten —el lugar favorito de Shouto para estudiar durante las largas horas antes del almuerzo— y proponerle tirarse al sofá a ver alguna peli de terror o el torneo de tenis que se está disputando en el momento. Que, alguna que otra tarde, al volver del trabajo de medio tiempo que se ha conseguido, le ha costado millones aguantarse las ganas de agarrarlo de los pelos y arrastrarlo del balcón a la calle —porque resulta que ese tipo _adora_ leer fuera, cuando puede observar todo el trayecto que realiza el sol, antes de ponerse; dice que ello lo _ayuda a concentrarse,_ o lo que sea—, pues le encantaría salir a caminar o realizar alguna otra actividad física en su compañía, pero al final tiene que arreglárselas e ir a dar vueltas por el parque, como todo un pelotudo, completamente solo. Y que, joder, alguna que otra noche, ha tenido que contenerse al límite para no ir hasta el comedor y exigirle que dejara de preocuparse tanto ( _de todos modos vas a aprobar, pedazo de mierda_ ) y quemar tantas neuronas con lo mismo ya que, maldita sea, seguro que las pelotas les están por estallar, a ambos, debido a la tan poca _acción_ de los últimos tiempos; y Katsuki realmente ha trabajado _muchísimo_ ya por comprender a Shouto y ponerse en su lugar. Y, bien, no ha hecho nada de lo que había querido. Así que se ha portado de maravillas.

El caso es que, ahora que ha llegado la época de los exámenes de final de semestre, toda aquella catástrofe se ha _triplicado_.

A decir verdad, a él no le ha costado demasiado aprobar todo a la primera, porque en realidad, sus exámenes se habían basado en la aplicación de _esas putas fórmulas_ en algunos problemas y en la profunda interpretación de aquellos _inmundos e inservibles artículos de investigación_ que la profesora de Metodología les había proveído al iniciar el año. Ah, y en prestar cuidadosa atención a los balances que tenían que ordenar —porque ahí estaba la parte más jodida de todo, lo de equivocarse un maldito número y tener que hacerlo todo de cuenta nueva— en toda una mañana. Así que le había puesto un poco de empeño y había llevado sus folletos y apuntes de las clases a todas partes, incluyendo la tienda en la que atiende durante las tardes. Y todo ello lo había llevado a conseguir la _victoria_.

(Victoria: todo un mes y medio de vacaciones, antes de iniciar un nuevo semestre).

 _Nada de estrés._

El verdadero problema está en Shouto. El mismo tipo retrasado con el que ha estado saliendo desde el último año de preparatoria. El mismo que le había aconsejado tirar hacia las ciencias contables, porque al parecer se le daba inesperadamente bien lo de trabajar con números, y lo creía bastante capaz de llevar adelante más de una carrera a la vez (como actualmente está planeando hacer: iniciar _Administración de Empresas_ , una vez que apruebe el sexto semestre de _Contabilidad_ ). El mismo imbécil que no ha hecho otra cosa que estudiar en las últimas… _ochocientas_ semanas (ya, Katsuki no es bueno en medir el tiempo, solo sabe que ha pasado muchísimo desde que está así).

Así de estresado y desesperado. Y algo así es extraño en él. Rarísimo.

Shouto pasa día y noche sentado frente a aquel incómodo escritorio ubicado en la habitación —la ansiedad ya ni siquiera lo ha dejado cambiar el ambiente de estudios, como lo había hecho en un principio—, con la vista pegada a ese mugroso papiro que abarca temas tan extensos como… _todas_ las putas enfermedades, hasta las más raras e inventadas (sí, _inventadas_ , porque Katsuki cree firmemente que esos malditos científicos dementes tampoco pueden saberlo todo hasta ese punto) habidas y por haber en todo el endemoniado mundo, y que el pobre tiene que sabérselas _de pe a pa_. Y no descansa sino hasta las tantas, cuando seguramente Katsuki está en su quinto sueño, y todo, para volver a tocarle los cojones, levantándose más temprano que él, como si fuera poco eso de dormir cuatro horas al día.

A veces, logra acostarse y dormir junto a él —Katsuki lo deduce por el hueco que encuentra a su lado, en la cama—; otras, seguramente queda frito sobre el puñetero escritorio, a juzgar por las quejas de _'ah, mi cuello'_ , del día siguiente.

Y eso le jode muchísimo porque, anteriormente, Shouto al menos se dignaba a estirar las piernas un rato, y pasarse por la cocina, en el preciso momento en que él estaba intentando preparar algo decente de cenar, diciendo algo como _"huele tan bien, como siempre, Katsuki"_ , y acercándose peligrosamente, a tal punto en que lo incitaba a voltearse y robarle alguno de esos besos sublimes que los dejan sin respiración (de esos que a Shouto contentan, porque puede retornar a su inmensa lectura, satisfecho; y que a Katsuki cabrean, porque lo dejan con terribles ganas de _más, más y más_ ). Y…

Y ahora _nada_. Pero nada de nada.

— _Demonios, ¿por cuánto tiempo más piensas sentar culo y atrofiarte los jodidos músculos de esa manera, Bastardo mitad-mitad?_ —se había animado Katsuki a quejarse, hace aproximadamente tres o cuatro noches atrás, cuando sentía que ya no podía con el impulso de empujarlo contra la cama y darle algunos mordiscos en la nívea y tersa piel de la nuca. Para que aprendiera a no inclinarse tanto mientras leía.

Todoroki lo había quedado mirando, fijamente, y había parpadeado repetidas veces, antes de murmurar algo como _"ah, olvidé que todavía no he repasado Distrofia muscular de Duchenne, y no encuentro mis apuntes por ningún lado; ¿no has visto mi resumen, Katsuki?"_ , mientras revolvía con desesperación todos los papeles que se encontraban desparramados sobre el escritorio en ese momento. Aparcando sus _inmensas_ _ganas_ de contacto físico, una vez más.

Y, desde ese momento, que le había dolido en el orgullo demasiado, Katsuki había decidido aguantarse un poco más _("ya, es solo otro poco, ¿sí?"_ , se dijo, _"no vas a morirte por no tocarlo, unos días más"_ ). Porque seguramente el pobre ya tenía suficiente con toda aquella información que retener y, además, estaba él. Que no era su jodida madre, pero lo había ayudado haciendo los deberes de la casa por las mañanas, yendo al trabajo por las tardes, y cocinándole una rica cena por las noches. Seguro que se sentía en deuda con él, y Katsuki no quería eso. No quería ser otro punto de estrés para él, de verdad que no; por lo que se había prometido a sí mismo no intentar acercarse ni interrumpirlo más. Solo lo totalmente justo y necesario.

 _Hasta que._

— _Ah, Katsuki_ —lo había recibido la tarde-noche siguiente, con una tenue sonrisa en su absurdamente pálido (de tanto encierro) rostro—, _Midoriya acaba de llamar. Va a venir a quedarse hasta el día del examen, para que podamos repasar y ponernos a punto, juntos, ¿está bien?_

Midoriya. _Midoriya_.

Oh, ya. _Claro_.

Midoriya es Deku. O sea, un _pendejo_ con todas las letras. El maldito nerd que lo saca de sus casillas. El tipo que al que _menos_ soporta en toda su miserable existencia. Al que quiere asesinar por haberse metido en la misma carrera que su novio porque eran el dúo _"amamos ayudar gente"_ y esas vergas, y haberlo incentivado a ser tan patético como para _apreciarlo_ tanto y volverse su _mejor-mejor-mejor amigo_. O lo que fuera que hizo Deku (lo único seguro es que Shouto parece adorarlo y Katsuki odia que lo haga, fin).

Dicha criatura del demonio, acababa de llamar, avisando que iba a invadir la intimidad de _su_ apartamento, y que iba a pasar tiempo con _su_ maldito novio en _su_ jodida cara. Así de imbécil es ese nerd de mierda.

Y, encima de todo, el muy cojudo de Todoroki había tenido el atrevimiento de preguntarle si _estaba bien_.

Al carajo todo.

A Katsuki, en ese momento, le hubiera gustado darle a Shouto un ultimátum acerca de lo que implicaba que _Deku_ pudiera acompañarlo tanto como quisiera y que él, en cambio, tuviera que mantenerse al margen. Le hubiera gustado oírse genial o, incluso, _dolido_ (porque sabía que con eso lo mataría), y escupirle que: o le decía al cabrón ese que no se atreviera a poner ni un mugroso dedo dentro de su casa, o se olvidaba de que salía con él. Fin del cuento.

Pero _no_.

Él también había resultado ser un retrasado mental, y, al instante, solo había conseguido decir algo como:

— _¿Y para qué carajos va a venir ese maldito imbécil, si bien puedo ayudarte a estudiar yo, tarado?_

Y, bueno, así volvemos al principio.

Es ese domingo en la noche, cuando Katsuki tiene un tremendo dolor de espalda que lo deja tieso, y cuando siente el culo cuadrado y plano, de tanto sentarse. La noche "x", antes de la tan mencionada _prueba_ que tantos problemas les ha dado.

Siente que la cabeza le va a explotar, una vez que se desparrama en el lecho y entierra el rostro en la almohada, y no puede sacar de la mente todas esas palabras raras e inentendibles que ha oído y repetido una y mil veces durante todo ese día y el anterior. _Xerostomía, parestesia, síndrome de Klinefelter, acromegalia, esclerodermia, toxoplasmosis, derrame pericárdico, hemorragia subaracnoidea, glomerulonefritis, estertores, murmullo vesicular, trombocitopenia_ … ¿y qué carajos significa todo eso?

Mierda, lo ha olvidado todo.

Espera que, al menos, a Shouto —quien acaba de salir de la ducha y está recostándose junto a él— se le haya quedado grabado algo. Que eso es lo más importante. Lo único y verdaderamente importante. Porque, una vez que aprobara ese examen de los mil demonios, todavía tendrían dos semanas completas de libertad, paz y tranquilidad, antes de iniciar el siguiente semestre.

—Vamos, Katsuki —insiste un muy ansioso Todoroki, removiéndose a su lado—. No será por mucho tiempo más. Solo un par de preguntas.

El aludido gruñe y se voltea, para quedar de frente al chico. Después de todo, no puede negarse a un Shouto agitado, con el pelo húmedo y la cicatriz más notoria, y que pone en el rostro una expresión de _'ayúdame, estoy por morirme'_.

—Okay —murmura. Apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos y qué patético es. Ni siquiera son las diez aún y ya cree estar medio dormido—. A ver, ¿por qué el _lupus_ podía tener origen infeccioso?

Sí. Lo poco que recuerda es sobre alguna que otra patología _engañosa_ que suele oír en las series que, a veces, se le da por ver.

Todoroki no se lo piensa mucho.

—Mononucleosis infecciosa —responde, y parece aliviado al decirlo. Como si se sintiera un poco más seguro—. Está relacionado infección previa por el virus del _Epstein Barr_. Un cuadro de mononucleosis infecciosa.

Katsuki asiente, tras un bostezo.

—¿Y la afección por… _Candida_ … eso? —duda. La verdad es que lo único que quiere es cerrar los ojos en ese momento y abrirlos para cuando Shouto haya aprobado el semestre.

Ni siquiera recuerda bien los nombres de los microorganismos.

— _Candida albicans_ —le corrige el otro muchacho—. Es un hongo, un patógeno oportunista. Que puede afectar la piel, las mucosas o los tejidos profundos. Produce las llamadas candidosis, candidiasis o moniliasis.

—Umh, ya, sabes mucho —susurra y cierra los ojos.

Todoroki suelta como una risita. El soplo de ella le acaricia el rostro a Katsuki y es el jodido cielo.

—Estás cansado, ¿no? —cuestiona con suavidad el más alto, y no recibe ninguna respuesta de un adormilado Bakugou, a quien empieza a acariciar en la frente—. Gracias por todo, Katsuki.

El aludido siente que algo en su pecho estalla y casi esboza una sonrisa, todavía con los ojos cerrados. No lo ha oído así de relajado y sobrio (y tan _él_ ) en muchísimo tiempo.

—Ni hablar. Mañana me haces todos los putos favores que te pida —logra soltar, medio en serio, medio en broma.

Lo oye reír otra vez y ahí sí tiene que obligarse a abrir los ojos. Porque no puede perderse ese gesto de alegría y pasividad por nada del mundo. Es una de las mejores cosas que existen. Si Katsuki quisiera ser cursi, diría que le sirve como para poder respirar.

Pero, ugh, _no_.

—Uhm, sí. _Mañana_ —pronuncia el más alto, con la voz suavizada, observándolo a los ojos con detenimiento (con esa mirada heterocrómica y profunda y _matadora_ ), de una manera sorpresivamente sugerente.

Es como si le estuviera susurrando: _"¿mañana?, ¿para qué esperar, si puedo hacértelos hoy?"_.

Y algo dentro de Bakugou explota una vez más, en distintos colores y distintas intensidades. Es como una colección de bombas coloridas y peligrosas, que abarcan desde su pecho, a su estómago y, _casi, casi_ … un poco más _abajo_. En la zona de la pelvis.

 _No. Me. Jodas._

 _"_ _No puedes estarme haciendo esto, no ahora, maldito infeliz",_ piensa, totalmente perturbado.

Batalla internamente durante varios segundos, para mantener sus cabales.

—Ya. Duérmete de una maldita vez —logra articular, fallando en su intento de ocultar su reciente sorpresa—, es el mejor método para despertar lúcido y rendir bien. _Dormir temprano_. ¿Me oyes, engendro?

Todoroki vacila un poco y asiente, luego, en un gesto como de avergonzado. Seguramente le abochorna el hecho de notar que acaba de sugerir repentinamente _algo más_ , cuando todo lo que debería estar haciendo es descansar. Pero solo lo ha hecho debido a toda la ansiedad que le provoca aquella situación crítica.

Bakugou cierra los ojos, otra vez, cuando lo oye suspirar sonoramente y lo siente acomodarse mejor a su lado. Enreda los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y al fin se siente como en casa, otra vez. Después de tanto haber esperado. Shouto se hace un ovillo contra su pecho, y Bakugou puede sentir su respiración, haciéndole cosquillas y tranquilizándolo.

Entonces, son solo él, Shouto y una promesa no exteriorizada, de comenzar a llenar aquel enorme vacío que se formó entre ellos, a partir de mañana.

Y es todo paz.

Hasta que el móvil de Shouto suena y el mismo tiene que estirarse para alcanzarlo y leer el mensaje que le acaba de llegar. Que, ambos entienden, si se lo acaban de enviar en un momento tan crítico como ese, debe tratarse de algo importante.

—Ah, es Midoriya.

Katsuki da un respingo y, de pronto, su mente hace como un cortocircuito.

De nuevo.

Deku.

Siempre es _Deku_.

—Dice que le acaba de llamar el profesor —continúa Todoroki, antes de que su novio pueda siquiera amagar a insultar a Deku—. Al parecer, vamos a empezar las prácticas nocturnas en el hospital, el lunes, apenas aprobemos el examen de fin de semestre.

Su voz ha sonado en extremo tranquila al decirlo y, carajo, no puede ser verdad.

Así que Bakugou tiene que incorporarse y mirarlo directamente, en son de confusión y una rabia creciente. Y ese _jodido_ chico, _para colmo de males_ , le devuelve la mirada y esboza una ligera sonrisa.

Como si _nada_.

—¿No es genial?

—Genial —Katsuki arrastra la palabra, forzosamente, ensimismado—. ¿ _Genial_? ¿ME ESTÁS JODIENDO?

 _Geniales mis huevos._

Y se lanza sobre él, a besarlo como puede. Y restregar su cuerpo contra el contrario, de paso. Y morderlo y marcarlo un poco, tal vez. Y golpearlo otro poco, quizá. Se lo merece un poco, en su opinión (nunca superaría a Deku, pero sí que merece un coscorrón también).

Porque _prácticas_ es sinónimo de _menos tiempo aún_ en el apartamento junto a él.

Y él no se acaba de humillar, y aguantar hasta lo inaguantable, y de romper las pelotas así; como para dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente. Que se pudran todos. Que se jodan. Y que mueran, si es posible.

Ahora o nunca.

¿Habría cadenas en el armario con las que pudiera fijar a Shouto a la cama durante toda la eternidad?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—** **Fin—**

* * *

 **Notas:** _(más largas que nunca)_

1) El título no tiene nada que ver con el fic, lol.

2) ¿Por qué publico un TodoBaku a pesar de que dije que no iba a pasarme por este fandom tanto, de que soy KiriBaku, y de que tengo miiil fics pendientes? Porque soy bien pendeja :D Y **Janet** se merecía alguito ya :3

3) **Janet:** Omg, tus TodoBaku me guiaron al 100% al escribir esto, sabes que los amé con el alma. ESPERO que esto te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. Pensé en muchas parejas, la verdad, pero como no hay muchos fics de estos dos en español, quise contribuir un poquito con tu OTP. Te quiero infinito.

4) No sé si el AU haya pegado, pero estuve en una situación similar a la de Todoroki "médico" y… no quiero ni recordarlo. Esto es como un autobullying que me hice.

5) Mi querida _Kaith_ y Dr. House dicen que el _Lupus_ no existe, jajaja, yo quisiera darles la razón para no estudiarlo más XD

6) Decidí dejar un seudoglosario con algunas palabras raritas:

 _-xerostomía (sequedad de la boca)._

 _-parestesia (sensación anormal de cosquilleo u "hormigueo" en alguna parte del cuerpo)._

 _-síndrome de Klinefelter (defecto en el que un hombre tiene un cromosoma X de más, por lo que presenta características como_ _testículos pequeños o infertilidad)._

 _-acromegalia (exceso de hormona de crecimiento en adultos, que ocasiona un crecimiento anormal del cuerpo en sí y de órganos internos)._

 _-esclerodermia (enfermedad del sistema inmune que ocasiona engrosamiento y endurecimiento de la piel)._

 _-toxoplasmosis (infección por un parásito que, cuando se da en mujeres en edad reproductiva, puede ocasionar problemas o malformaciones al niño que ella dé a luz en un futuro)._

 _-derrame pericárdico (acumulación anormal de líquido en la cavidad que forman las hojas de la membrana serosa que envuelve al corazón)._

 _-hemorragia subaracnoidea (sangrado_ _a nivel del espacio entre el cerebro y los tejidos delgados que lo cubren)._

 _-glomerulonefritis (inflamación de los riñones)._

 _-estertores (son ruidos anormales durante la respiración)._

 _-murmullo vesicular (sonido suave y de tonalidad relativamente baja, que se ausculta en el tórax de un paciente sano)._

 _-trombocitopenia (déficit de plaquetas)._

 _-Distrofia muscular de Duchenne (enfermedad hereditaria que lleva a debilidad muscular y pérdida del tejido, generalmente empeora con el tiempo)._

.

¡Gracias por leer!~


End file.
